pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Operations
!!!!! HEY TRAINERS, THERE BE MAJOR SPOILERS HERE!!! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE SPOILER HEADERS YET!!! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! !!!!! This is a list of the operations, missions, and directives of Team Rocket. Operation Fight Club STATUS: FAILURE Operation Fight Club was an attempt by Team Rocket to capture the strongest possible Jigglypuff from the Mount Moon population, and then use the strongest to contain Moltres for Operation TABB. The Operation included pitting Jigglypuff against one another in one-on-one battles, then abandoning the losers. Bonnie and Billy were in charge of this Operation. What actually happened: while running the battles, Victor stumbled on the Operation and was captured, and kept asleep in a container with Spore. After being kidnapped from the Pokémon Center, Cobalt was also Spored and contained. Rose called upon the assistance of Cira, and together, they infiltrated Mount Moon. They reported to Bonnie with a suddenly-appearing Clefairy, and when she was distracted by its appearance, they knocked her out, freed the Jigglypuff, and rescued Victor and Cobalt. This Operation was the focus of 012. Operation Splish Splash STATUS: TERMINATED? * CAPTURED (Y) * TRAINED (IN PROGRESS) * EXECUTED (IN PROGRESS) Operation Splish Splash was Team Rocket's plan to use Gyarados to contain the Legendary Bird Pokémon Moltres. In this Operation, Team Rocket captured Magikarp from the pond/lake in Viridian City and quick-trained them to evolve into Gyarados. The Gyarados were then taught Waterfall, and used to contain Moltres until Rose and Cobalt released them from the Ultra Secret Base in 030. It was presumably located under the hatch that Rose and Cobalt did not go down on Route 22 in 004. Operation Tri-Attack Bird Boom (TABB) STATUS: TERMINATED * FREEZER: EVADED CAPTURE * THUNDERER: TRAP SET * FURNACE: HANDLED IN ULTRA SECRET BASE Operation TABB was Team Rocket's plan involving the Legendary Birds. Their final objective was unknown; elements of it included the capture of each Legendary Bird, containing them, causing them to fight, and summoning Lugia. Team Rocket was successful in kidnapping Moltres from his habitat outside of Victory Road and smuggling him to Vermilion City. Operation Fight Club, Operation Splish Splash, and Operation Snatch were all linked to this Operation. It also involved the kidnapping of Zane and forcing him to locate and track the Legendary Birds. Operation TABB was mainly located in Vermilion City, in the Top Secret and Ultra Secret Bases. Rose and Cobalt invaded the Ultra Secret Base in 030, and successfully released Moltres and the Gyarados, causing the associated Operations to be terminated. Operation Snatch STATUS: TERMINATED? Operation Snatch was Team Rocket's efforts to kidnap Victor, and use him as collateral to force Zane, and possibly others, into cooperating with their actions. Admin Lilith clued Rose and Cobalt in to the plan's execution; while they were in the Top Secret Base, Victor was drugged and kidnapped from the Vermilion Pokémon Center. He was brought to the Ultra Secret Base, where he was bound and kept under the supervision of the Rocket Bosses until Rose and Cobalt rescued him. Project Implant Not much is known about Project Implant; the report that Rose and Cobalt found in the Top Secret Base in 029 had lots of information redacted. The only information not blacked out was the line "There has been a major roadblock, but funding has increased. The bosses want this done YESTERDAY." The Asset Not much is known about "the asset," but according to the report found in the Top Secret Base in 029, it or they have gone rogue. Category:Team Rocket